Crash
by leena1445
Summary: Looks can be deceiving- take Rayna, for example. She was a villain, now a hero. But inside- you never know what's coming from her. She might be insecure. Or romantic. For example, take Bart. Rayna and Bart might share a romantic bond together, but sometimes there are bumps and gaping holes left there-because nobody can be perfect... There's evil in the world too. A bit AU OCC.
1. Character Profile: Rayna

** AN: Well then. HI THIS IS MY NEW STORY I haven't updated my other one in a month I'm sorry :P ! I hope you enjoy. I will be making a LOT of notes, and plus, pretend that the Cave never blew up. I never liked that Greg Weisman decided to do that. *sigh* but you can't change the past, can you? LIKE WHEN HE FREAKING CANCELLED THE SHOW WE CAN'T SAVE THAT CAN'T WE?! (but we have hope ) **

** This story takes place almost a year after "Endgame". This will be an ImpulseXOC (Kid Flash in the story) fanfic even though there is Tim's POV (I may during later in the story just remove his POV and add Bart's. It's gonna be confusing; I know). I also decided to put Bart in the character in which he acted when he was in the future: very dark and jaded. I put the story in both 1st person and 3rd person POV (Tim's POV, Rayna's- my OC- and normal POV, which is going to go with Bart Remember- I may change it). I had actually originally planned this for my first fanfic, but you know, things may change in the end. The fanfic might be a little confusing and boring at first, but it clears out in the end. At least the confusing part. I don't control what you think about the story. **

** Bart's Character: OK, Bart is NOT Impulse. This is following 'Endgame' so Bart takes on the mantle as Kid Flash, as most of you know. In this fanfic, he's OOCish. Bart is how he was in the future and i **

** My OC: My OC was inspired by RtheAwesome's Strike (check out her fanfic, "Strike"- it's awesome), and her name is Blade. Blade will be kind-of Deathstroke's partner, but she's with the Light. Kind of. You'll see. Basically she chooses to….never mind. She is fourteen and her real name is Rayna, the name I'm using for her POV. She is an orphan, but when a man with a black-and-orange mask comes up to her one day, her life goes on an endless rollercoaster between good and evil. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in Young Justice except for my OC. (sorry the author's note was so long)**

* * *

I'm going to do the character profile first. Sorry if you were expecting the story :P

**Rayna/ Blade **

Age: 14

Likes: singing, sketching, music (preferably rock- post hardcore and punk), piano (if it's not classical) reading, solitary hours in peace

Dislikes: a lot of people, classical music, talking too much, people trying to be nice to her but they don't like her, snobby rich kids who think they're all that

Skills/Abilities: No powers; good with knives/swords of any type, melee combat, range (as long as it's a knife) thoughtful and able to strategize

Weaknesses: Sometimes short-tempered when interrupted too much, has somewhat of an anxiety, and can be too thoughtful to the point of getting defeated, she has "a shell" (you'll see)

Features: Black hair in a bun with curls, green eyes, average height, Caucasian-ish

Clothing: 

Civilian- light blue blouse with jeans and flats, armlet

Costume- mask, one strap top and skirt with leggings, of course the utility belt

Weapons: knives/swords of any type, has "pins" (or chopsticks if you want to call them that- they're actually poison tipped sharp metal sticks) in her hair, gas pellets

Weaknesses Outside of Combat: not a socialite, very intrapersonal, sometimes sad when thinking about her past (don't even try to think anything right now. It's pretty obvious but I'll leave it to the story.)

Past: unrevealed

* * *

** I will probably give a second one, this is sort of just a starter profile. I'll be posting the actual fanfic soon. Don't worry :D**

** I'd love some suggestions! :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Capture and Escape

**Hi! This is my rewrite of "Crash". I just thought that the other one was just too fast-going; so I'm going to write this one. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YJ or anything else except for Rayna.**

Rayna's POV

"Get back here, Bird Boy!" Deathstroke said. He took out his gun and shot at Robin, and he dodged every single bullet that was fired to him. "Errr. Stand still so I can shoot you!" Deathstroke yelled. Robin disappeared into the dense bush and I went after him, swiftly and silently. Robin, Batgirl, and Blue Beetle against Deathstroke, Manta along with his goons, and me. _I need to get to him. I need to get to him_, I thought. Robin, in his stealth costume, was hard to spot, a black figure among the setting sun. But I heard a distant ruffle among the trees, an electric staff being whipped out. _Okay, I just need to get closer, closer, closer. _"Aahh!" I yelled, something pushing me to the ground.

"Who're you?" Robin said.

"Aah!" Batgirl yelled, now unconscious from Deathstroke shooting her with a tranquilizer. Soon after, Blue Beetle was taken down from behind by Black Manta.

"Who's the alpha now?" I said. I punched Robin in the gut, not knowing that I would be flipped over, but luckily, I saved myself from falling.

"Definitely not you!" He shot back. _You could've just knocked me out with that staff there, but you didn't._ I'm really bad at comebacks while fighting. Actually, I'm not even much of a talker. So I just shut myself up and kept swping punches at him before I took out my katanas.

"How many times have I seen katanas already?" He kept going on and on. But he didn't know it wouldn't distract me: it would distract him. He stopped abruptly to make a snide somment and I knocked him to the ground while he was at it. He tried to take out a birdarang, but I knocked him out. "Who's the alpha now?" I said again.

"Good," Deathstoke said. "I ignored you specificlly to let you fight. Good. Now you and Manta will go with the idiotic Bird Boy, we'll take the other two. Lex is coming."

"Where?" I asked.

"It is not your business. Now go."

* * *

I cleared my throat. "What are we going to do to him?" I asked. I thought it would be interrogation, or torture for him. Of course the Light would want that. Why not? Robin _was _Batman's protegé, after all.

"We will interrogate him. If he doesn't answer, we'll have to hurt him." was the reply.

I didn't like Manta much. He was a very solid man, and I heard he had a son, Aqualad, from Deathstroke. I didn't know he would have a son, much less a son that was a hero. It struck me as odd to see it. But you never know what might happen. After all, my parents died on a night that was...unexpected. It was tragic, but as well not. I doesn't strike me as it used to, but it does haunt you. The world can be redeemed as strange and evil at times.

The rest of the ride was silent. As I said before, Manta has a son. I like to think of who Manta's wife is. Or was. Because I want to know if she is like Manta or is as sweet as my mother used to be. I think sweet. Maybe not. It's strange how my mid works. I don't even have powers and my mind "argues" by itself! I don't know what happens! Is it paranoia? Depression? Some magical aura my mama or dad had?

"We are here now. Help me get Robin out." Manta said.

As we walked into the room and strapped Robin to the table, I stood in the corner, not wanting to do anything. It's funny, how I'm a bad guy and I don't like to hurt things unless if the Light tells me to.

Funny.

* * *

Robin held back a scream as the knife entered his shoulder. Just then after, Manta was called to action, the League once again trying to mess the Light up. Some of his soldiers reported in front of the room, assisting him to what was needed of him. "Try to get information. Do not hesitate to injure him, in any way," Manta said before he turned and shut the door behind him. I turned around and looked at Robin.

I made up my mind.

"I think we're going to for a little adventure," I said.

* * *

Robin's POV

"What do you mean, adventure?!" My voice strained.

"You'll see," the girl in the mask said. Green eyes, black hair. I didn't even know her name!

"Who are you anyway?" I asked, suspicious of what was going to happen.

"Call me Blade for now. Your shoulder's looking bad, let's go before they have to cut your arm off," She said. Blade? She did use that katana, though. I wonder what wlse she could use. Maybe she could be an ally? No, she's a bad guy. Ally is enough, but what's the difference? The Light would hunt her down, and I assume, probably kill her. In the most agonizing way possible. My thought broke when I realized she said, "Let's go.", but she had already had the straps tying me loose, allowing me to get out.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked.

_Crap._

* * *

The moment I heard that voice, a chill ran down my spine. Of course somebody would show up.

"Klarion," Blade said.

"I knew you'd betray us, but well, since I tolerate you more than that Lex Luthor guy, well, I'll let _you _off easily," Klarion said to Blade. "But Boy Blunder's not coming off so soon, so good." Before I knew what was happening, I felt a flame almost penetrating my skin as it raged toward me.

_Somthing saved me_ was my first instinct. Then I realized it wasn't something, it was the girl in the mask that literally let the magic fireball skim her side before the fire disappeared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Klarion said before getting even madder. _  
_

"Don't. Kill. Him. It took me long enough to get him out with that shoulder, and now I have to go through _you_," Blade said.

"Why are you acting so teasing to me, Rayn?" Klarion asked.

"Shut the hell up and go away. It's not like you'd hurt a fourteen year old girl, would you? Actually you would."

Before she finished, Klarion had already went into one of his portal-thingies and said as he faded away, "See you next time, Blade," and laughed.

"Run...before...we...die," Blade said, clutching her side. After she led me to the front, we hid to make sure we weren't seen, but she collapsed and blacked out.

**Okay so this is my first revised chapter. Yeah, you may not like it, but it's enough, I guess. Hope you liked it :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Past

**Well, here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I HAS NO OWN YOUNG JUSTICE**

* * *

No POV

"Mommy, let's go! Let's go!" Rayna said, anxious to leave the car.

"Okay, okay, Rayn. Stop nagging!" her mother said.

A very peculiar family, Rayna's parents were much more different than what you'd expect. Since Rayna had green eyes, her dad had green eyes. He was a redhead, a friendly soul. As for Rayna's mother, well, she was caring but strict and had black hair and brown eyes, and Rayna was nothing of the sort, nothing boring. Not like Rayna was now. Now, a bland, insecure 14 year old, she never talked to anyone unless formally or politely. Then, she was the most cheerful, happy, little girl with a big attitude.

Well, that little, happy girl changed so much.

A little nine-year- old, Rayna was sitting on a bench, happy and content. She was eating ice cream and her parents were discussing politics and other presidential things together. After they got cleaned up, they started the walk home, which was a nice house behind an alleyway.

The darkening afternoon showed the rain coming, so they started to walk hurriedly so they wouldn't get wet.

They didn't know they were in a different alleyway. THey just kept walking in a different direction than the one they were supposed to go, since they were in that hurry. Soon they were soaking wet and lost. They were in a place with tons of graffiti and they heard faint gunshots along the way.

"Rayna, come forward!" Her mother yelled for her as she dragged farther behind, her little legs giving up on her.

"Oh, hello, miss," A voice said.

Rayna's mother turned around. In the night she could not she the ruby red smile creeping upon her. Rayna's father was also scared. "Who's that?" He asked.

"Just your old Mister J..." the response was.

"Mommy...? Daddy...?" A faint voice behind them said.

"I wonder who that is. Hmm, well, I think the good show is about to begin...but it's not going to be a good show for you!" the voice laughed. Its laugh was sickening, a hysterical laugh that made Rayna's father's spine chill.

"Where...where are you?!" Daddy asked **[I'm going to use the term 'Daddy' for Rayna's dad and 'Mommy' for her mom].**

"Lurking around...in a...PLACE YOU'LL NEVER ABLE TO BE SEE..." His maniacal laughter followed with the shot of a gun twice, and the voice said, "See you again next time," his smile a fading red one, green hair dull in the moonlight.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Rayna's voive was close now. Two lumps protruded in the darkness, a light flickered on. One she realized who they were, she knew that calling for them would be useless, and she realized that they probably didn't even knew who killed them, she thought.

It was no use crying, a waste of time. But she did it anyway.

And then a female voice appeared out of the darkness.

"A beautiful little girl like you shouldn't be out here lurking in a dangerous place. Come with me and you'll be safe..." it lingered.

Rayna got up. "But them..."

"They're no use to you now. We will care for you now."

"Who is 'we'?"

"The Light, dear, the Light. We can take care of who killed them..."

She left with her as those words were said.

* * *

As Deathstroke heard about Rayna's betrayal, he grew not angry, but calm.

He had a plan.

A plan for mercy.

* * *

_Can you hear the silence?_  
_Can you see the dark?_  
_Can you fix the broken?_  
_Can you feel... can you feel my heart?_

-"Can you Feel My Heart", Bring Me the Horizon

* * *

**I hope you liked it! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: Not a Villain Anymore?

** Now here's chapter three! I hope you enjoyed so far, and please review. I'd appreciate if you'd review with some pointers instead of flames and NO pointers. I figured this fanfic would be different from what I originally wrote. Well darn.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Young Justice except for my OC :D**

Robin's POV

The blinding light mixed with the pain of my shoulder didn't help with anything. I looked to see Cassie, Static, Mal, and Bumblebee. Cassie ran right over. I smiled weakly at her. "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU OKAY?!" She yelled. She didn't seem to be that kind of person, but she was now.

"I'm okay. What happened?" I asked.

"That girl- Blade I think- she 'rescued' you. And she's healing up," Cassie said.

"Okay. Just so you know, well…Blue and Batgirl are kind of captured…I have no idea where they went. Wait- Blade what?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Miss Martian says she can be trusted. But Bart, as usual, disagreed. He was really mad about Blue." Cassie said. "He practically hates her already. Actually, hate is a strong word. More like dislike."

"What?! He's angry at her about- never mind. We need to find Barbara and Jaime." I said.

"Not now, Tim. You need rest." She said softly, then kissed my cheek. _Oh great. Of course this happened. _I thought. _And why can't Bart be nice for once? _I mean, Bart was very serious, but couldn't he have even said something? I blushed. "Fine."

Rayna's POV

I woke up in a bed, my side flaming. "Where am I?" I moaned.

"You okay?" A voice asked. "You look bad. Well, your side at least." I looked up to see a boy with green hair- or should I say fur- and a tail.

I was surprised. Um, where's Robin?" I asked.

"Oh, he's just healing up. Until he does, we'll go get Blue and Batgirl." I looked around and six people were in the room with me. A blonde with the Wonder Woman logo on her tank top, a guy with a Superman T-shirt, another guy who was African American- or at least I think- a young woman with _green_ skin, and the boy with the fur. The one who caught on to me the most was the redhead with the green eyes like me. He was quite hostile, though.

"What did you do to them?!" He demanded. I stiffened. What kind of welcome was this? "What happened to Blue?"

"I don't know! They didn't tell me!" I sputtered.

"Of course you know, liar!" He shot back. "Why is she even here?!" He exclaimed to the blonde.

"Whoa, Kid. Don't scare her. Well, I think you already did by the expression on her face," She said. "Anyway, I'm Wonder Girl, that's Miss Martian, the kid with the green fur is Beast Boy, Mr. Hostile is Kid Flash, the quiet guy is Superboy, and quiet and calm is Aqualad, the leader of the Team." The blonde Wonder Girl said.

"Well, thanks for the kind introduction," I softly muttered. Kid Flash shot up and gave me a stern look. _Who died and made him king? _I thought.

"Sorry about him. He's been…acting up a little," Wonder Girl said.

"I noticed," I said softly. I never talked loudly; I was never a fan of loud talking.

"How is your burn doing?"Aqualad asked. "Who did it?"

"It was Klarion. I blocked the fireball from hitting Robin," I said. "It'll heal sooner or later. Just need time," I replied.

"I'm going to check up on Robin. I hope he isn't too hurt," Wonder Girl said. After she left, Beast Boy said, " Did I tell you that Wonder Girl and Robin are dating?"

"No wonder she cares. Cute couple," I commented. "So, is this all of the Team? I expected to see more."

"No. There are more. Three are with Robin right now, but the others are away. La'gaan should be here. And Tigress is another member," Aqualad said. I nodded.

"So, you guys are good with me?" I asked.

"Miss Martian believes you can be trusted. And since she can read a person's mind, I believe her as well," Aqualad said.

"Not sure if you should trust her, but okay, whatever you say," Kid Flash said. I disliked him. At least he could've said hi.

"Can I take a walk or something?" I asked.

"Yes. You can live here now. You are welcome here," Aqualad said. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said. "So…I need clothes to wear…unfortunately, all my clothes are with the villains right now.."

"We can always go shopping," Miss Martian volunteered.

* * *

"This is La'gaan. Lagoon Boy, meet Blade," Beast Boy said.

"Hi." He said.

"Hello," I said softly. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Kid Flash was smiling just a tiny bit. Probably not at me.

"So, there's a beach," I said to break the silence.

"Yeah. We can show you down there sometime," Miss Martian said. "Now, let's just let you get settled down." She went on and on about the Cave and the Team, and I noticed Kid Flash stared at me.

I think I'm slowly starting to take a liking to him.

* * *

**So, how'd I do? Oh yeah, by the way, Bart lives in the Cave. I hope you enjoyed! R&R! :D**


	5. Chapter 4, Part I: Friends and Walks

** Hey again! I may or may not be updating frequently, it's break right now for me but I need to plan out the chapters before I type them. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE. OTHERWISE I THINK I'D HAVE CONTINUED THE SHOW!**

No POV

Bart had met the person who'd captured Jaime and Barbara. He was not very happy about it; Bart and Jaime were best friends after all! Bart lashed out at Blade, and she had a surprised look about her. She shook it away and all that was left was a blank expression. She was a villain. But she didn't act very much like one, she wasn't sly or tempered (maybe a little bit) or very much evil-kind-of feeling. Blade was just a quiet, shy, and soft girl. Nothing like the Light, not even close.

Bart was surprised at how she just brushed off his yelling. Most people just stayed stunned. Well, Bart did used to be pretty "cheerful". "Cheerful" as in I'm-only-in-character cheerful. But that was before Wally died.

That was nine months ago.

Now, he was face-to-face with Blade, the villain who saved a hero. And she didn't react much to Kid Flash. She didn't try to kill anyone. That was surprising, especially for a "villain". She wasn't even an anti-hero.

But she_ was_ interesting.

* * *

Bart was looking up at the ceiling. _Wonder what happened in the future. Did I change anything? _He thought. He heard footsteps and looked behind him. It was Blade. She had on a light sea green short-sleeved blouse and jeans. It looked like she was lost, or trying to find something. "You need anything?" Bart said.

"Oh, hi, Kid Flash. Um, it's okay," she said in her usual quiet tone.

"Are you sure? You look a little…lost," Bart said. "Where are you heading?"

"Heh, funny you asked." She blushed. "Trying to find my room. I was looking around. The place is really big."

Bart hesitated. "Do you want any help?"

"No, I'll find it on my own. Thanks for asking, though," She gave a small smile. "By the way, um, do you know where…Miss Martian is?"

"I think she went out with Superboy. They're dating, you know."

"Oh. Explains why I went by her room like 70 times and couldn't find her. Beast Boy has homework."

"Anyway, you want to hang out or something?"

Blade looked stunned. Hadn't Kid Flash just about screamed at her a while ago? "Um, sure. What do you want to do? There's not much to do. Except watch TV."

"We could take a walk. I can show you around the town." Bart shrugged. There really wasn't much to do. Why did he ask her to do anything, anyway? He was just fine doing…nothing.

"I'd love to see more of the Cave," she said.

* * *

"…and that's the beach down there. We can take a walk, if you'd like," Bart said, emotionless.

"Okay, Kid Flash." Blade said.

"The name's Bart Allen. Call me Bart."

"Oh. Okay…Bart." Blade paused. "My name is Rayna."

Bart didn't really know what to say. "Crash."

"What?"

"It means…well, it's something to say like, cool, awesome, great, you know."

Rayna smiled. "Thanks, then. Come on, let's go!"

Bart seemed surprised (a little) at her sudden wave of expressions. He couldn't help but smile.

He thought he was finally starting to take a liking to her.

* * *

Rayna's POV

His name was Bart. He came from the future. He wasn't very bright (oh really?) **[AN: anywhere you see sarcasm in parentheses where Rayna isn't thinking, that is the other "side" of her mind]** He showed me around the Cave. He's taking me to the beach placed right below the Cave.

He's nice.

"How was it in the future?" I asked to break the silence that was disrupting our walk.

He frowned. "It was horrible," He managed to say. "We were merely…slaves, peasants among the Reach."

"But the Reach…" I realized something. He must've come to the past to save the future. "Never mind."

"So, do you know where Blue Beetle and Batgirl are?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't know. I really don't. I'm sorry."

He looked disappointed. "So what's with you and Blue? I mean, well…"

"We're close. We're best friends."

"Oh." I looked up at the sunset. "Anyways, the sky's beautiful."

"Yeah." For a split second, I flashed a smile. I've been smiling a lot today. I normally keep a straight face.

I guess I'm changing.

Changing into something beautiful.

* * *

I was listening to Bulletproof Love by Peirce the Veil.

_ I breathe you in with smoke in the backyard lights (backyard lights),_

_ we used to laugh until we choked into the wasted nights (wasted nights)._

_ It was the best time of my life, but now I sleep alone (sleep alone),_

_ So darling, don't, don't wake me up, 'cause my thrill is gone._

_ (Say I'm wrong)_

_ and the sunset turning red behind the smoke,_

_ forever and alone._

Suddenly, a voice was heard from the window.

"Hello, Rayna. I've got something to tell you."

_NO! _

It was Deathstroke.

**CLIFFIE! Anyway, how was it?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Pierce the Veil or any of their songs. **


	6. Chapter 4, Part II: Secrets and Comforts

**So, here's your new chappie! I really love writing the story, and you guys are awesome! Thanks for reading! Please enjoy :D**

**Discliamer: I do not own Young Justice or any songs I have included in the story. Only my OC I own.**

* * *

Rayna's POV

"What are you doing here?!" I said icily.

"Just checking on you. Anyway, I came here to talk about your new…friends," Deathstroke said. His right arm was bandaged. _Serves you right,_ I thought . "And I wanted to make a deal, since you've turned over your reputation as a villain."

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you to make a report whenever something happens," Deathstroke said. "Otherwise, everyone on that team dies. You with them."

My eyes widened. _No. He can't do this. Can't they just capture him? __**No. I can't do anything. I have to do what he says. **__I have to resist! I have to resist! __**No! Listen to him and they won't die!**__ I'd rather die. __**Listen to him.**__ The two sides in my brain argued. It's just weird. One side of my mind just conquers the other. I wish it didn't. _

I decided.

"Fine. But don't try to hurt anyone, or you'll get it," I said.

"Then it's a deal." I could almost see the corner of his mouth curling up in a smirk. "No funny business." I turned around to face him, but he was already gone. _What have I done? __**At least you listened to me! Now they won't die!**__ They'll die EITHER WAY! The villains will know everything! __**At least they didn't die!**__ Shut up. No! Get out of my brain! __**I can't. Just a part of you that you just can't get rid of.**__ I can. You'll see. __**No you can't!**__ Shut the hell up!_

_**You can't tell any of them**_, the dark side of my mind whispered.

_**Keep it a dark little secret…you'll love it before you know it…it's not going to hurt you.**_I saw the darkness smile- a cruel, sadistic, and deranged smile.

* * *

No POV

Bart met Rayna two days ago, gave a tour to her, and took a walk with her on the beach. What would happen next?

_"You've gone and sewn me to this bed, the taste of you and me_

_will never leave my lips again under the blinding rain._

_I wanna hold your hand so tight I'm gonna break my wrist,_

_and when the vultures sing tonight I'm gonna join right in…"_

A song went as he walked by Rayna's room. Bart had meant to say something else before he'd said "Crash" when Blade told him her name. He'd meant to go on. But instead, he said "Crash".

"SHUT UP!" He heard a yell in the room and a banging on the wall. The music stopped.

Someone's feeling the mode tonight, Bart thought. He knocked on the door. "Are…you okay?" He asked.

"What? Who's there?!" Rayna said.

"It's Bart. Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I-" The door opened. "Just come in."

The door shut behind Bart as he walked in, and he sat next to her on the bed. After a while, Rayna said, "I'm not okay. I don't know what to do. Help me!"

"What's wrong?" Bart asked.

"N-Nothing…I just-" she sighed. "Need some time." It felt almost as if she regretted saying that.

"Do you want me to go?" Bart asked.

"If you want to." Rayna said. But he didn't go.

"So your iPod-um…" He trailed off.

Rayna sighed, then went to pick it up. "I ruin almost everything."

"Name one thing, then. You won't ruin everything."

"That's why I said almost everything."

"Just name a thing!"

"My whole damn life!"

"Well, you're lucky you didn't live in the future. Everything- literally- is damned ruined over there. My life was ruined too, until I came here. People actually liked me."

"Like who?"

"The Flash's family. The Team." Bart looked at Rayna. "You, maybe." He shrugged.

She laughed. "Of course I like you. Why would I go on a walk with you on a beach, tour the Cave with you, and be here with you right now if I didn't like you?"

"Well then. Anyway, what wrong? There's something wrong here. Not that I can really detect it, but my instinct tells me that you kind of are worried or something. What's wrong?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I really, really, can't. And if I do, I'm dead."

Bart touched her hand. "You're really feeling the mode now. You should open up."

"Feeling the mode?"

"Oh yeah. It means…feeling bad. Like not actually feeling bad for something, but-"

"I know what you mean. But I can't open up. I can't. I won't! I can't…go back…I…" Tears streamed down Rayna's face. She covered her eyes with her hands. Bart didn't know what to do. She was crying. He had to do something. He enveloped her in his arms and muttered gentle words in her ear. Bart remembered a time when he was younger. Nine, maybe? He was just running around, playing with a friend.

* * *

_ "Hahaha! Race you!" The other boy said. Bart ran as fast as he could, and he was beating Ronnie by a mile. But they didn't know a drone was behind him. _

_ "HALT." It said. "YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON ILLEGAL WALKING GROUNDS. STAY AWAY OR I WILL ELIMINATE YOU." _

_ "But we were only playing!" Ronnie said. Bart was scared. Two more drones came. _

_ "YOU CANNOT "PLAY" ON THESE GROUNDS. I SHALL HAND YOU OVER TO OFFICIALS." The drone said emotionlessly. _

_ One drone picked Ronnie up, the other Bart. "Lemme go! Lemme go!" Ronnie yelled. _

_ "Stop yelling!" Bart whispered. "You're making them angry."_

_ A few minutes later, they were sent to the official officers, who were part of the Reach. "What is the meaning of this?!" One officer said. _

_ "TRESPASSERS." The drone said._

_ "Very well. Now, get their families and make sure the runts do not do this again," the officer replied._

_ Hours later, Bart was sent home. Ronnie was dead. Bart was scarred, Ronnie's corpse bloody and lifeless. Bart was dead scared. His mother comforted him by hugging him and saying soft words over and over in his ear._

_ He remembered now. After the incident, Bart's life changed. Never mind Ronnie. His real mother and father were dead. Ronnie was just another person to Bart. His parents? He loved them. They were gone. Bart never wanted to go back. Not to a place like that ever again. He made sure that no one ever lived that life. The life with the Reach._

* * *

"I just w-wish I could live a n-normal life," Rayna sobbed.

"Trust me, we all do," Bart said. "I want a normal life. Or I _wanted _one. Not anymore."

"Can you stay?" Rayna said softly.

"Sure."

* * *

No POV (cont.)

The Team went out to eat together. Tigress, Kaldur, and La'gaan couldn't go, because, well, they were busy and Tigress was still pretty worked up about the whole Wally thing. Robin was still resting and Wonder Girl was helping- she would catch up later ("later"). On the other hand, Rayna, Miss M., Superboy, Bart, Static, Bumblebee, Mal, and Beast Boy were going. Bart had been glaring at Rayna, checking to see if she was still upset, a layer of soft red on his cheeks. She was still kind of quiet, but seemed stable, and they had fun.

Fun.

Something Rayna hadn't had in years. She was pretty not-fun and didn't really talk most of the time. Luckily, Beast Boy, Miss Martian, and Static (surprisingly) were the chatters.

"So, um, we still don't really know your name…" Beast Boy asked to Rayna.

"Oh. My name is Rayna. Rayna Fallon." She said.

"Cool name," Static said and shrugged.

"So…you want me to be in the Team? I know we've had this conversation before, but…" Rayna trailed off.

"Of course! I mean, do you really want to be a villain?" Miss Martian said. They were talking pretty quietly; they didn't want anyone else to hear.

"No. They weren't the most...caring people in the world," Rayna said. "They put their business in front of them instead of their own children. They never got a childhood."

"I imagine that," Bart commented. Rayna gave a small smile. He smiled back.

"This is going to be a wild ride for you, Rayna," Miss M. said.

And it would be.

* * *

**So, this took a long time to type, but I really loved this chapter. It's like the very, very beginning of Rayna and Bart's relationship. Anyways, R&R and I LOVE YA GUYS :D**

**I just edited the chapter. (5/2/14)**


	7. Chapter 5: Rescue

** Hey guys! So, here's a new chapter, and enjoy! They're rescuing Jaime and Barbara today! I am also adding Bart's POV and the No POV is also included, and there won't be any Tim's POV anymore :( (not that there was a lot but...)**

** Disclaimer: I don't own any singers/songs, Young Justice, I only own my OC.**

Bart's POV

_"Mom! Mom! Please! Don't take her!" I screamed. _

_ "We need her for experimenting, and we will dispose of her once we are done. Leave, runt. Your place is not here." A Reach scientist said. _

_ "No! Don't take my mom! Can't you take someone else?" I yelled._

_ He growled. "Your mother is special because she bears a child like you. Your father will be experimented on later."_

_"Mom!" I screamed as they took her..._

"Mom!" I yelled. I looked around. She wasn't there. Only my room at the Cave. I was stripped of my childhood, with Mom and Dad and all of my friends dead. It was all my fault.

But at least I couldn't go back. I hated the Reach. Hated all of them, every single one of them.

* * *

I was in my suit, ready to go save Jaime and Barbara. Rayna was there too.

"Lagoon Boy, Bumblebee, and Tim, go Alpha. Tim, you shall lead," Aqualad said.

"Tigress, Beast Boy, and Mal, go Gamma,"

On he went. "Kid Flash, Blade, and Wonder Girl, go Beta." Blade's head shot up and glared at me and Cassie.

"Working with the newbie. Always good to tell them what's up!" Cassie said.

"Um...ok," Blade said.

* * *

We were at the Light's base **[AN: What is it called? I honestly don't know]**, a very obvious spot to look. I hoped Jaime and Barbara were there.

"So, this is not a very likely spot to look for Blue and Batgirl, but it's good to look in the least expected place possible," Rayna said.

"So you're back, Rayna," A voice behind us said.

It was Manta and Deathstroke. "Great," Rayna muttered. She took out one of her knives and yelled to me, "Try to find them!" And so I ran off.

I checked almost every single room, every one, but I couldn't find them. But a thought came to me. _Look where you don't expect it to be. _A memory flashed into his mind.

_"See the stars, Bart?" Mom said. "They give you hope. They tell you that in the hardest times, you can look ahead of you."_

_ "Wow," I said._

_ "Also, I'd like to tell you this. When you lose m-something, look where you don't expect that something to be. You'll find it there."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes. Really."_

I raced to the front, and started for the elevator. I pressed the bottom button.

The door opened. My eyes widened.

I found Jaime and Barbara.

* * *

Rayna's POV

"How is everything?" Deathstroke asked. I didn't respond. I threw a knife at him, but he dodged and shot his gun at me. One bullet whizzed by my ear while I jumped and ran. **_Do not be intimidated by his bullets. _**_Why can't I? __**Your intimidation will make you a natural target. Do not show fear. They like fear. **__You like fear too. __**Yes. But in a different way. **__Fear is the same. __**No it's not. Now dodge bullets, girl. **__No. __**Prepare to die. I will enjoy your death. **__Shut up._

Wonder Girl punched Devastation, who was angry. Really. Angry.

"You think you can take me down?!" Devastation yelled.

"I've already done that before. When are you going to give me a challenge?!" Wonder Girl said.

"When are you going to give up?" Deathstroke asked to me.

"Never," I said simply.

"You'll break. I know you will. But I just have to wait. Wait until the right moment," Deathstroke said. _Break? I'm going to break? He's going to break my bones? What? _I thought. Then it suddenly came to me._ He's not just going to break my bones. He's going break my mind, my heart, everything. _

"I'm already broken," I said.

"No you aren't. Just wait," He said. Then tried to shoot me again. But not aiming for my heart. Aiming at my legs, my arms, anything that could not kill but could cause pain.

"Aahh!" I screamed as one bullet hit my foot. I stumbled. Another hit my shoulder. "Blade!" Wonder Girl yelled. She delivered another blow to Devastation, and she was defeated by Wonder Girl, and quickly knocked out Deathstroke before he could deliver any real harm.

"That must've hurt. I can't carry you, though. You need Bart to do that. He's strong enough," Cassie said.

"And you're not strong?" I asked.

"Well, I think you and Bart would be a good couple," Wonder Girl teased.

"Shut up. My foot and my shoulder hurt like hell, Bart's not here, and-" My voice was cut off when a voice said, "Miss us?" It was Batgirl, and she looked surprised at me.

"Who's she? Never mind. We're getting her back to the Cave," Batgirl said.

"I'll take her. I'm the fastest," Bart stepped in.

I heard Blue Beetle whisper something to Kid Flash. "Do you like her or something?"

Bart ignored the comment and proceeded to lift me up and I experienced how it feels to travel at the speed of light.

"Wow," I said. "This is awesome."

"How's your shoulder? It looks bad," Bart asked.

"Hurts," I said."Hurts."

"We'll get there in no time," He said.

A figure emerged from the shadows. "I doubt it."

** I'm really sorry for the wait (of like a week), I procrastinated for like the 50****th**** time. Anyway, how was the chapter? Was the ending...not good? Well, I hope you enjoyed and R&R!**

** To Guest: YES SOMEBODY! I love them and BVB and Sleeping With Sirens and Asking Alexandria and all of those awesome bands out there!**


	8. Chapter 6: Lovebirds

**Another new chapter for all of you wonderful viewers! I love you guys! Anyway, this chapter will continue where we left off at the cliffie with the "shadowing figure". Enjoy!**

** Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE, ANY BANDS, OR ANY SONGS. ALL FIGURES BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL PLACE (or thing or whatever).**

Bart's POV

_Who is that?! I never saw him in the future..._I thought. He zipped right to me, and I was dead surprised. _A...speedster? The only speedsters are the Flash family..._

"Surprised, aren't you? Aren't we all," He said.

"Well kiddies, this is an ol' clone I picked up from Morrow. He was in one of his old labs before he died...yeah, we had a little chat, about what happened. Anyway, you're gonna have a little bit o' trouble, Flash Boy." Another voice said. It was Joker. Rayna had fell unconscious during the running.

The supposed clone was pale white and had a black costume and a reverse Flash symbol. "I call him Reverse. Pretty good name, right, Flash Boy?" Joker added. I ran and tried to outrun Reverse, but he was catching up. He wasn't as fast as me, but he was pretty fast. And plus, I was holding an unconscious girl in my arms! _Just run, _I thought. There wasn't any time to stay and fight.

"Deciding to back away, eh, kiddie?" Joker asked. Well, then, I'll just have to bring out his full force speed. You'll never be able to escape!" He laughed manically and pulled out a box with several buttons on it.

The clone ran and he caught up with me in no time. _Crap, _I thought. And tried to punch me. I can't fight; I would if I could, but Rayna and I would be dead if I did. I tried to dodge, but eventually he knocked me over. I toppled down, and I got up. Rayna fell next to me. "Wha..." She said, no longer mindless of all around her. Reverse tried to get her, and I got knocked down immediately. He was very strong. Not as strong as Superboy or Superman, but still strong.

"Bart!" Rayna yelled. She took a sharp knife and threw it at him. It distracted him, distracted him for enough time for me to freeze the time and knock the box out of his hand. I unfreezed the time and destroyed the box.

Reverse was immediately inactivated and I took down Joker. Rayna got knocked out by Reverse and I ran home, her unconscious.

Rayna's POV

I woke up with Bart and Batgirl by my side. "How are you doing?" Batgirl asked.

"Um, I'm fine. That guy- who was he?" I said.

"Him...he was called Reverse. Joker controlled him." Bart said.

I shot up. "Joker?" I asked frantically. _He controlled that clone! __**HE **__did! __**No kidding! Now, be glad that you didn't die, you ungrateful little piece of nothing! **__Well, no one tried to kill me at least. __**Don't be an idiot. No one cares if you die. Joker killed your parents. They do not care. The Flash boy does not care. Nobody cares. **__YES THEY DO! Bart cares! Does he? __**He may as well feel pity for you. After all, you do seem like nothing. **__Why can't you shut up?!__** I cannot leave your mind. All I need is here. I won't be set free for a long time. **__Set free?_

"Yeah...why do you ask?" Bart responded.

"...No reason," I said.

"So, you are Blade? And you saved Robin?" Batgirl was a little skeptical of the whole thing with me, after all.

"Yeah...well, I mean..." I ran out of stuff to say.

"It's okay. I see what you're saying. M'gaan told me all about it. She's certain," Batgirl said.

"You sure you're okay?" Bart interrupted.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You don't seem like it. You look pale," He said.

"I'm fine! Anyways, why do you care so much?" I asked.

"Uh..." Bart tried to say something.

"Um, I think I'll ask questions later, when you're feeling okay..." Batgirl walked out of the room. "Lovebirds," She added and smirked before she left.

"Uh...she likes to joke around with people," Bart said.

"I noticed," I said. "So, why exactly do you care so much?"

"Uh. Good question, actually... well, um...oh, is that-" Bart tried to say.

"DON'T leave."

"Hehe..." He blushed. "So. Uh. Um. Uh...do you want to...uh...go out on a..uh..."

"Sure. When. Where?"

"Uh. Um. Well, how about. Uh. On. The beach? Uh. Tomorrow? For, uh, like the after-rnoon o-or something?"

"Okay, Flash Boy. Well, um."

"How's your shoulder?" He sat down on the bed.

"It's doing good. I mean, great. I mean..." We were both blushing now. "It's doing all right," I spoke softly. "How about you? He gave you a blow."

"Him? It doesn't hurt anymore." I touched his rib, where Reverse hit him. He winced. I frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"I...I don't...well...- mff!" My lips met his as we kissed. He held me and I had my arms dangling on his back. He kissed me back.

"You sure we're friends anymore?" he asked.

"I doubt it," I said, and I smiled.

**How'd you like it? Is the relationship going too fast? Anyways, hope you liked it and SEE YA LATERZ! :D**


	9. Chapter 7: North Pole

**HEY GUISE! I'm back with another chapter! I'd like to give a shoutout to Toner with his new story, Swordsman! Please check it out; it's his first fanfiction, and it is starting out great! Anyways, this chapter is on Bart and Rayna's date. Kind of. Well, Bart is recruited on a mission to save a certain speedster...no, not the Flash... :D Also, thanks for pointing out that Bart likes to go 'fast' with his relationships. I'll stick with that. Sorry if Bart seems too OOC in this one.**

** Disclaimer: I DON'T FREAKING OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC. DUH.**

Bart's POV

_She kissed me. She kissed me. Now we're a thing. She kissed me..._I thought. As soon as we kissed, of course Jaime barged into the room. He sees us. "What the?! I didn't know you two were a thing!" Rayna is really surprised, and blushes. "Uh..." she says.

"Get. Out. Of. The. Room!" I said.

"Need to talk to you," Jaime said to me.

"Is this about Rayna?" I asked.

"No. Well, not _really_. But you need to know something, _hermano._"

I stepped out of the door. Rayna smiled and I shut the door.

"What. Do. You. Want. To. Talk. About?!" I yelled.

"Your girlfriend is hot. Anyway-"

"Shut up. Go on."

"Anyway, the League found something in the Pole...it looks like something that could be associated with Wally...I think Aqualad said it was...the SpeedForce or something."

_Associated with Wally. Associated with WALLY. Wally...I have to go. But Rayna..._ "I'll go."

* * *

"You, the Flash, and Tigress are going," Aqualad said.

"This must mean a lot to Artemis," I said.

"It does," I heard her behind me in her Tigress costume. "It really does."

"Let's go. We don't want to miss the chance," Barry said.

* * *

We got to the North Pole. Something- a light- was near us. Flashes came on. Something dangerous was in there. I could feel it. It was probably Wally. "Wally..." I heard Artemis say. Her eyes filled with tears.

"How are we going to get in there? It's not like we could just run in," I said.

"Maybe if we convince him..." Artemis volunteered. "Like, if we talk to him somehow."

"Okay. Let's do this and get it over with," I said.

We "talked" to him. Actually, Artemis did. "Come on, babe, talk to me!" She said. "Please, babe. Please."

"It's not working," I said.

"I know it's not working! Give me some goddamn time!" Artemis screamed.

Suddenly a light beamed at us. "OH, WHAT NOW?!" She screeched. Artemis was really frustrated. I mean, I would be if the love of my life just died saving the world. And could've come back. Who wouldn't?

"Get out of the way!" Flash said. I ran and Flash picked Artemis up.

Somebody running at the speed of light came at us. Something bloody and red and in a Kid Flash costume. It was...calling for something. "Babe? Babe, I know you're there."

"Wally! It's you," Artemis said. The "thing" (presumably Wally) stopped and slumped down onto the ground. Barry and I stood there watching as Tigress ran over to him. "Is it really?" When she saw Wally's face, it was smiling, saying "Did I make it? Am I dead?"

"Oh my God, Wally. Babe. Wally, it's you." Artemis cried. Tears were flowing from her face and she took off her mask.

"It really...felt like years...of running," Wally slurred. He fainted, unaware of Artemis's happiness.

"God damnit, it's really him," Barry said.

"Uh, Aqualad, we found him," I said over the com.

"You found Wally?" He said in a perplexed tone.

"...Yeah," I replied.

"We will be there."

* * *

"You okay, _hermano_?" Blue said.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Well, you look weird," he said.

"For the last freaking time, I said I'M FINE!" I yelled.

"Okay. How's Rayna?" he asked.

"I haven't gotten to see her yet since Wally got rescued and all that." I replied.

"Well, you get to see me now," Rayna said behind me.

"Oh. Hi. Um. Uh...sorry...uh...I got to miss our, uh, date," I stuttered.

"Well, who can blame you? You saved Kid Flash. Or. Wally." Rayna said. "You're Kid Flash. Or are you going back to Impulse?"

"How did you know-"

"Blue told me about you." She giggled. "You seem cute when he's talking about your hobbies and stuff."

"You WHAT?!" I yelled at Blue. Just because I saved the world from the Reach doesn't mean we're all friendly and stuff. Well, I didn't save the world _specifically. _More like the whole Team.

"Heh heh. Well, I'd better go!" Blue said and went away.

"Oh, you are going to get- mff," I was cut off. Rayna's lips made contact with mine. As we broke away she said, "To get you to shut up."

"Heh. So...there's still some time left. Want to go...hang out? I mean, well. Not like a date, but...tomorrow we can have the, uh, real, uh. Date. Thing. Uh. Heh." I sputtered.

"Sure. Let's go out on the beach. We can watch the sunset again..." Rayna trailed off. "Whoa!" She said as I picked her up in my arms and ran to the beach. She laughed. I'd never had this feeling with a girl before. Sure, we were going fast with our relationship, but...she actually liked me.

"So...um, you can...actually, never mind." She said. I slowed down and put her down to her feet. "It must feel great to run that fast."

"Yeah. It's awesome." We sat down and watched the sun set. "Really awesome. The thing is, well..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it got me in a lot of trouble as a kid."

"I don't mean to be rude, but how so?"

"It's okay. Um, well, for example, the Reach killed my...mom and dad when...I ran once. The drones saw me and they figured I was special."

"Oh...I'm sorry. Really." Her voice was sincere, not the type of voice that I would normally expect. "You know, sometimes I wonder about the world. Like when we'll ever get rid of the villains on Earth. But we would be imperfect without it. Because without either light or darkness, we will all perish in a way that the world will never return." She closed her eyes.

"There won't be a world to save or destroy. There will either be too much destruction to save or too much peace to burn down." She said.

"Well, in the future, at least for me, we had the whole destruction thing going on. All of the League was gone by then." I said. The sun set and we headed to the Cave.

"That was fun. Well, good night, Bart," Rayna smiled.

"Good night," I said, because it was.

**How was the chapter? I thought it was pretty long. Well, WALLY'S BACK! :D Anyways, keep sparkling on, readers! :D**


	10. Chapter 8: I Don't Care

**HALLO AGAINE GUISE ERMAGERD well anyway, HEY! :D Today I've got an all new chap-chap for yu (yes I say yu) and it's gonna be about Rayna and her problems. Plus Rayna and Bart's date (finally after like a chapter LOL)! So, enjoy! Sorry for the late update! **

** Disclaimer: I DON't (haha the t is all messed up) OWN YJ OR ANY BANDS OR SONGS AND STUFF. :D (plz don't sue me)**

No POV

_Three weeks after..._

Bart sat in a chair with the other Team members. Rayna and Bumblebee as well as Mal were somewhere else. "Should we really trust her? I mean, she's nice, and seems nice, but...what is she's faking this? Suppose she's a spy or something?" Tim said.

"Well, I scanned her mind. There wasn't anything wrong," Miss M. said.

"What if you missed something? What if she really is a fraud?" Aqualad asked.

"What do you think, Bart?" Wonder Girl said.

"I don't know," was the response. "I guess I trust her. You can be skeptical."

"Dude. Seriously. One or two or yellow or blue. Pick one," Jaime said.

"I can't," Bart said.

"Why?" Blue said.

"I just...well, she...I like her."

"Well, yeah, I saw you two kissing when I entered the room, so..." Jaime responded.

"Wait, you what?!" Wonder Girl yelled.

"They were kissing!" Blue said.

"Enough!" Aqualad said.

* * *

Rayna finally came out of her room, wearing a dress (not like fancy partying dress but a casual wear-to-school dress) and a smile.

"Rayna! Uh...we want to talk to you," Miss Martian said. "I need to scan your mind again."

"Oh. Uh, sure!" Ray (her nickname) replied. She sat in a chair and Miss Martian scanned her brain. She found, this time, a wall **[Yup I brung the idea out!] **blocking her mind.

"What...how...what?" Miss M. exclaimed.

"What?" Rayna sounded a little perplexed.

"I found something blocking her mind...I don't know what is with her mind...I've never seen something like it...but the first time it worked," Miss M. said.

"SEE! I TOLD YOU WE COULDN'T!" Beast Boy said.

"You weren't even talking!" Bart yelled.

"What's going on?" Rayna asked.

"Nothing, Ray. Nothing. Just...nothing," Bart replied. "Let's go outside!"

"Oh...um, okay." Rayna said.

* * *

"So, it's been three freaking weeks and you still don't have time for our first date?" Rayna accused.

"I have stuff to do!" Bart said.

"Like what?" Rayna said.

"I dunno...stuff."

"Maybe our relationship is going a little too fast. I think we need to slow down."

"Um. Yeah."

"So, I'm Rayna. And you are?"

"Bart. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too."

* * *

**[Time is going by really fast, sorry! Need to make it out this way!]**

Bart's POV

_Three more weeks later..._

I feel like I've been hit by a train. I feel as if I can't move. The first day I learned about his death was painful. I felt too numb to cry, to numb to do anything. I didn't think he would die. I saved him when I came back. He wasn't supposed to die. He was too young. He was left two children behind. He left his own wife. And for what? He did it to save the town. But was it really worth his life?

They fought. And fought. But Reverse came out in the end.

And Barry died.

* * *

"Bart...Bart? You okay?" A voice said. I was too busy thinking to know who was saying these words. "Seriously, Bart. Snap out of it. Just because Barry died doesn't mean you should give up. It doesn't mean nobody cares. I care. Come on, Bart."

"**Just because Barry died? You know I saved him! I came back to save the world! One of those was to SAVE BARRY! I let him die instead! And anyway what do you know about death?! You've never experienced the feeling!" **I roared.

"Bart..." Rayna, I figured, touched my shoulder. "Of course I've experienced the feeling. That's why I-"

"Shut up. I'm not depressed. I'm just grieving. I'll get over it. Now leave me alone." I said sharply.

"I'm not leaving you alone! I'm your girlfr- best friend!" Rayna said. "And I care."

"You don't know anything about me!"

"I might not know everything, but I love you."

"You can't love someone when you don't know anything about them."

She was angry. "That doesn't mean anything." She said slowly.

"You don't mean anything. It's not like I care anyway," I said. Her face turned from enraged to many emotions I couldn't read. Sad, grief-stricken, anger, love. Many more. She turned and left the room.

"Nobody cares." She said before the door closed.

** Yup! No date yet. But Barry died (sad tear cry sad) and Bart and Rayna are in conflict right now. R&R GOO-BYE HOPE U LIKE CHAP-CHAP! :D**


	11. Chapter 9: Safe

** Hey guise :D Back with another chapter. I'll probably be updating once a week now since I'm really lazy and stuff. I procrastinate a lot. And also, PainInSilence, just make note of the two time skips in the last chapter :) This chapter is about Rayna and Bart.**

** Disclaimer: I have no right to the Young Justice or any bands except for Rayna!**

Rayna's POV

"Nobody cares." And it was true.

**_See, peasant? Don't you know that he doesn't love you? He never did. _**_I get it now. __**Good. Good. Good. **__I don't know why he did that...I loved him...__**Do not trust him. He will break your heart. **__No he won't! __**YES HE WILL! Now please stop thinking against me. **__Get out! Get out! __**I will never be able to...**_

"Get out...get out!" I sobbed. "Why can't you just leave?! Why?! I hate you! I hate you! GET OUT!"

**_I won't. I don't want to, so I won't. _**

"Please! GET OUT! GET OUT! I don't want you in my mind! I hate you!** GET OUT!**

**_I won't! I won't!_**, it whispered.

"NO! GET OUT!" I desperately screamed. "**GET...OUT!" **

**_No, no, I cannot! I will not! _**Suddenly I remembered the song, "Hell Above" (also by Peirce the Veil.).

_I cannot spend another night in this home  
I close my eyes and take a breath real slow  
The consequence is if I leave I'm alone  
But what's the difference when you beg for love?  
I run through glass in the street  
Kerosene hearts carry the name that my father gave me  
And take the face of the wolf_

_'Cause this is a wasteland, my only retreat  
With heaven above you, there's hell over me!_

_GET OUT! __**I won't, I won't, I wo...**__GET OUT! GET OUT! __**I won't, I won't, **_it whispered over and over again.

******_I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't..._**

******_I won't, I won't, I won't, I won't..._**

******_I won't...I won't.._**

******_I...won't..._**

******_I..._**

******_Won't..._**

* * *

Bart's POV

"So, you're going to be Kid Flash still? I mean, Wally's taking the Flash mantle," Tigress said.

"Yeah. I'm honored, really, to have Wally as a mentor..." I trailed off. "Where's Rayna? She's been in her room for like, four hours."

"Did you do anything? Like, hurt her or something? Because you've yelled at her before."

"Uh...good question. I didn't mean it-"

"You know Rayn (another nickname). She can be...weird sometimes."

"I KNOW."

"Go apologize!"

"No!"

"Fine._ I'll_ go then."

She disappeared after that.

* * *

No POV

Artemis walked into the room after she knocked five times and Rayna didn't answer. She was worried by now. Really worried.

She was there.

But she was clutching her head, balled up in the corner of the room and deathly pale.

"Rayn! Rayn, what happened? Rayn?!" She shook her, but nothing happened. But she was still clutching her head, right? How would she be clutching her head? Then Artemis heard a faint "Get out, get out," over and over.

"Bart! Bart, get in here! BART!" Artemis yelled. She had a date with Wally for the first time since he'd been rescued, and Artemis wouldn't miss it for a lifetime. Plus, this girl looked bad. Not bloody bad, but plain bad.

Bart ran in, but in the darkness, all he could see was an orange- suited Artemis and a figure curled up into a ball. _What the- what is that? _He thought at first glance. Then he realized who it was, and his face paled slightly. He cursed at himself under his breath. _What the heck happened to her? Is she dead? _"What...what happened?"

"I have no idea. She's fine. Well, not fine. Pale. Kind of crazy. Yeah. Other than that she's completely 'fine'. And by that, I mean NOT fine," Artemis said.

"You're making me confused and I don't like it."

"Jesus Christ! There is A GIRL WHO DOESN'T LOOK VERY GOOD AND YOU ARE HERE COMMENTATING ON HOW I AM BEING CONFUSING?!"

"Get...out...get out...get...out..." A small voice said.

"What was that?" Bart asked.

"That was Rayna," Artemis replied accusingly. Bart knelt down and saw Rayna's pale, pale face and how she was saying those words over again. "Get out." He hated those words.

"Ray? Ray? You there?" Bart asked worriedly.

"...get...ou..." Her eyes snapped in place again. "Bart?" she asked in the tiniest, smallest, most scared voice that Bart had ever heard.

"I'm here, don't worry."

"Bart...Bart...so scared..." She said in that scared voice.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay. Don't worry, Ray. It's going to be okay."

**I know, the ending was crappy. But have a nice day! BYE GUISE! :D**


	12. Crash Renovation Update

**Hi, guys! I just wanted to let you know that I am in the process of renovation and that the renovation will be slow because I am publishing a new Young Justice season three fanfic and that I procrastinate, so do not expect the chapters to be immediately out. Thank you have have a great rest of your weekend/Father's Day (if you are in America) :)**


End file.
